Coming home
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: After being away on a mission for a week, Han Solo is happy to return to his family. Ben is seven years in this. Some mild spoilers for TFA. Enjoy!


_Welcome, dear readers, to my first Star Wars fic!  
This contains some mild spoilers for "The Force Awakens", so if you haven't seen it yet (and are bothered by spoilers), do it now! It's a great movie. See you afterwards. :)_

 _Anyone else: Enjoy!_

 _This one is for the lovely Paige from sirrathedere . tumblr . com_

 _Go check it out, it's a great Star Wars blog! :)_

* * *

"Daddy! You're back!"

Han had not even descended the ramp from the Millenium Falcon completely when he found himself with an armful of seven year old boy.

"Hey, Ben. Having a good day?"

He threw his giggling son in the air, caught him, and gave him a hug before setting him on his hip. While he walked on towards the debriefing room, Ben told him all about his day.

"Yes! Pilot Shara showed me all the different controls in her fighter! It's different from the Falcon, daddy, but Pilot Shara said when I want to be a pilot, it's best to know lots of different spacecraft. How come you never fly a fighter, daddy?"

"That's because the Millenium Falcon is the best ship, Ben," Han told him with a grin.

In the meantime they had arrived at the debriefing room, where General Leia Organa already awaited them.

"Look, momma, daddy is here!" Ben called from his perch on his father's hip.

The General and the smuggler met in the middle of the room, sharing a kiss until Ben squirmed to be set down.

With a gleeful shout of "Uncle Chewie!" Ben ran off, while Han and Leia shared a smile. Knowing his trusted friend would take good care of Ben, Han could concentrate fully on his lovely wife.

"You look well, princess. Everything all right on the home front?"

Leia nodded and led her husband over to a table. "Except for a few minor skirmishes everything is going well. Have you had dinner yet?"

"I could eat," Han told her with a grin, laying an arm around her shoulder, and drawing her to his side. He had been only gone for a week this time, but he wasn't letting go of his beautiful princess any time soon. Leia sent a droid out to fetch some dinner.

"Though if we've got some time before the debriefing, there's a different appetite we could appease..." Han said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Leia laughed. "You're incorrigible. There's plenty of time for that after the debriefing, and we won't run the danger of being disturbed in the middle of proceedings."

Han threw his head back and laughed, it had happened all too often while they were making out in a pause between meetings.

"All right, we'll do it your way, princess. How was Ben?"

Leia filled him in on the latest shenanigans of their offspring while the droid came back with dinner, and Han tucked in.

Han could feel a weight lifting from his shoulders, while he gradually relaxed. You never knew what could happen while you were on a mission, either to yourself or the people you left behind.

While he loved the adrenaline kick of undercover missions, he couldn't have done it without the times of coming home and making sure his family was all right.

Leia echoed his sentiment when she said, "I'm glad you're back safely, Han."

Han leaned in for another kiss. "It's good to be home."

* * *

 _Pilot Shara is, of course, Poe's mother, Shara Bey. You can find her on the Star Wars wiki, she was awesome. :)_

 _I'm still a little confused about the timeline between the movies, but let's just with "Shara's not dead (yet)", okay?_

 _This can be either seen as a little glimpse into a time where the Organa-Solo family is still happily together, or as an Alternate Universe of sunshine and fluff, where Ben grows up to be an upstanding member of the Resistance (which is my headcanon)._

 _I hope you had fun, I certainly enjoyed writing this, and look forward to exploring all kinds of different AU's where Ben never turned from the Light, or is won back. Any suggestions, ideas, things you'd like to see: Tell me about it in the reviews!_

 _Thanks for reading, have a nice day!_


End file.
